The present invention relates to computer architecture and packaging and more particularly to a vehicle management and mission management computer architecture and packaging for unmanned vehicles or the like.
Vehicles, such as unmanned vehicles or the like, typically have systems related to the operation of the vehicle and systems related to the mission of the vehicle. Examples of vehicle related systems may include vehicle propulsion systems, fuel systems, electrical systems, hydraulic systems, flight termination systems and the like. Examples of mission related systems may include communications systems, intelligence, surveillance and reconnaissance (ISR) systems, weapons systems and the like. Each of these systems may be controlled by management system computers or the like. In some applications, particularly those that may require high altitude and long endurance, low weight and reliable vehicle management system (VMS) and mission management system (MMS) computing are needed to meet the long endurance and high mission reliability goals.